This application relates to a thrust bearing shaft incorporated into an air cycle machine which comprises both a turbine and turbine-driven compressor rotor.
Air cycle machines are known, and may include a compressor rotor driven by a turbine. The compressed air from the compressor passes downstream across a turbine rotor, driving the turbine rotor to in turn rotate the compressor rotor.
Typically, air bearings support the turbine and compressor rotors. In one known air bearing, cooling air is brought into a bearing cooling inlet. The air passes along thrust bearing surfaces, and then between the shaft and various housing portions. The thrust bearing surfaces are spaced from a disk which rotates with a shaft. The shaft rotates with the turbine and compressor rotor.
The thrust bearing surfaces are on axial sides of the disk. Air passes along both of those surfaces. Air on one side of the disk passes along an outer periphery of the shaft, and air on an opposed side of the disk passes into a bore within the shaft.